Athletes, particularly softball and baseball players, need to maintain a secure grip of their sports equipment, such as a baseball bat. To facilitate this, players put pine tar on their hands and the bat handle to improve their grip. Usually a player merely soaks a cloth with pine tar and places it in a sealable plastic bag until needed. However, there are many disadvantages with this. The bags do not always seal well and the pine tar is not maintained fresh and pliable. This also allows pine tar to possibly get onto the player's clothes, car interior, etc. Moreover, it is easy to misplace the plastic bag with the pine tar cloth.
The pine tar applicator of the present invention overcomes the above disadvantages. The applicator is constructed so as to be airtight, thus maintaining the pine tar in a fresh and pliable condition. The applicator is self-contained and can be easily carried in a player's accessories bag without leaking pine tar onto the contents of the bag. The applicator is more visible than a plastic bag with a pine tar cloth and may be conveniently hung from a backstop or the like.